Gomen ne Luce
by kanzo kusuri
Summary: maafkan aku Luce,aku sangat bersalah dan saat aku tahu kau menghilang aku sangat sedih,dan ada perasaan yang sangat sakit sungguh sakit 5 kali lipat.aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini.aku mohon kembali lah kepadaku . dan kita akan menjalani hidup bersama sama lagi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Prolog/ pembukaan **

**Gomen ne ,Luce**

**.**

Warning : AU,abal,gaje,gak jelas,ooc bangets,ide/alur berantakan, No Incest,EYD berantakan dan warning warning lainnya.

.

Disclaimer : hiro mashima and cerita ini punya saya. Dan mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

.

Sumaary: maafkan aku Luce,aku sangat bersalah saat aku tahu kau menghilang aku sangat sedih,dan ada perasaan yang sangat sakit sungguh sakit 5 kali ingin minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini dan aku mohon kembali lah kepadaku . dan kita akan menjalani hidup bersama sama lagi

.

Pair : NaLu,ZeLu(Zeref dan Lucy),slight NaLi,

.

Catatan : Lucy dan Natsu mempunyai anak yang namanya adalah Hikaru,Lisanna adalah tunangannya Bixlow tetapi diem diem dia pacaran sama Natsu.

Genre : hurt/comfort(maybe),Romance(maybe),Drama(maybe),Friendship

.

Tidak suka membaca cerita saya,tinggal menekan tombol balik aja ;).

* * *

.

Hikaru Pov

Kemarahan dan Kebencian itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku marah karna papa sudah menyakiti hati mama dan selingkuh di belakang mama,dan aku benci pada ayahku karna sudah berani mencium wanita lain selain mama. Rasanya aku ingin menonjok ayahku pada saat itu,tetapi aku harus menemani mama yang sedang menangis pada saat itu,jadi aku harus menghibur mama . oh ya aku akan menceritakan tentang papa mencium wanita lain .

Flash back mede on

"mama,ayo kita ke toko buku yuk,aku ngin membeli komik."ucapku sambil mengandeng tangan mama dengan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan manjaku seperti anak anak. Saat perjalanan ke toko buku,aku dan mama tidak sengaja melihat sosok ayahku di depan rumahnya Bibi Lisanna .

"mama,itu papa kok ada di rumah bibi Lisanna?"tanyaku pada mama tetapi mamaku hanya mengelenggkan kepalanya saja tanda ia tak tahu. Aku dan mamapun mendekat dan penasaran kenapa papa dateng kerumah bibi Lisanna.

Aku lihat Bibi lisanna dan ayah sedang bercanda ria dan juga sesekali ayahku mencubit pipinya Bibi Lisanna .What kenapa ayah mencubit pipi bibi Lisanna? Tunggu apa ini kok tanganku basah,aku pun menengok ke belakang,kulihat mama sedang menahan tangisannya,dan pada saat aku melihat ayahku lagi,betapa kagetnya aku ternyata papa mencium Bibi Lisanna,mama pun pergi sambil menangis,aku hanya bisa menatap ayahku dengan tatapan sengit dan tajam. Damn ,apa yang harus kulakukan. Akupun pergi dari tempat itu juga dan aku mencari sosok mamaku.

Setelah beberapa menit aku menemukan mamaku yang sedang menangis di tempat biasa mama dan papa berduaan ,aku hanya bisa menatap mamaku dengan tatapan sedih,aku harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan tangisan mama itu? hei ada yang tahu cara untuk menghentikan tangisan?

"mama,j-jangan sedih,aku tau ini berat tetapi jangan sedih,tersenyumlah agar semua beban hilang .kalau kita tersenyum tuhan akan membantu kita untuk keluar dari hidup yang sulit."ucapku untuk menghibur mamaku,mamaku hanya menatapku dan tiba tiba mama tersenyum juga lalu dia menghapuskan air matanya .

"terima kasih Hikaru kau telah menghibur mama"ucap mamaku,aku hanya menyengir adalah tugasku mama,tugasku adalah menghibur mama

"daripada sedih,mendingan kita ke toko buku"ucapku riang,mamaku hanya tertawa kecil. "baikklah,ayo kita berburu buku buku"ucap mama ku riang dan juga bersemangat,sepertinya aku telah berhasil menghibur mama.

End flash back

Begitulah ceritanya,sejak saat itu aku membenci ayahku memanggil namaku aku selalu saja mengabaikannya .karna aku terlalu membenci ayahku dan aku muak dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya aku belom memperkenalkan diriku ya? namaku adalah Hikaru Dragneel anak dari Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia—ralat—Dragnell ,umurku 10 tahun,sihirku adalah Dragon slayers dan Castial mempunyai rambut seperti ayahku dan warna mataku seperti ibuku. Aku mempunyai adik tetapi masih ada diperut mama,mamaku hamil dan sekarang umur kandungannya sudah 2 minggu. Papaku tidak tahu bahwa mama sedang hamil mengandung anak papa.

Aku terus saja berdoa sama tuhan supaya aku dan mama untuk melupakan ingatan tentang papa dan pergi dari rumah,terus melakukan kehidupan baru tanpa ayahku,mudah mudahan doaku terkabul,karna aku selalu sedih setiap mama menangis gara gara ayah yang berkhianat,selingkuh di belakang mama.

Kalau misalnya doaku terkabul,aku sangat senang dan sangat berterimakasih pada nanti banyak hal yang susah dan sulit,aku akan tetap bersama mama sampai aku dewasa. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti yang selalu taat pada ibu dan ayah,tetapi aku engga akan taat sama ayahku sendiri.

Hikaru Pov end

* * *

=3=

* * *

Normal Pov

pagi yang cerah di kota magnolia,semua orang menyambut pagi dengan pun berkicau dengan riangnya dan merdu,semua orang melakukan aktivitas masing masing,ada yang bekerja,bermain,belajar dan aktivitas laiinya lagi,tetapi tidak bagi Lucy dan anaknya,ia malah menemani anaknya untuk pergi mancing dan juga menemani anaknya bermain bersama teman rohnya yaitu Plue. Sesekali Lucy tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya,tiba tiba saja hatinya sakit ketika melihat wajahnya Hikaru mirip ayahnya yaitu Natsu.

Entah mengapa kini Natsu seperti tidak sayang dan tidak peduli lagi terhadap Lucy dan anaknya yaitu Hikaru,dan akhirnya iya tahu penyebab Natsu tidak sayang lagi selingkuh di belakang Lucy,Lucy jadi ingin menangis terus kalau ingat kejadian pas Natsu mencium Lisanna,Lucy ingin pergi dari kota ini dan keluar dari guild fairy tail .tetapi bagaimana caranya? Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari guild fairy dan ia tidak ingin orang tahu bahwa ia akan pergi untuk selamanya dan tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di kota magnolia ini dan juga guild nya.

"Hikaru,ada yang mama mau bicarakan"ucap Lucy pada anaknya yang sedang bermain bersama Plue,Hikaru dan plue pun pergi ke tempat ibunya.

"ada apa ma?"Tanya Hikaru,oh ya sekarang Hikaru dan Lucy ada di sebuah taman yang ada danaunya (atau lebih tepatnya,tempat dimana Lucy dan Natsu bersantai),disana Lucy sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan Hikaru sedang memancing ikan bersama Plue.

"se—sebenarnya mama ingin meninggalkan guild dan rumah,terus mama akan meninggalkan kota ini untuk selamanya,apakah kamu ingin ikut mama?" Tanya Lucy kepada anaknya,mata Hikaru membulat,ia sangat kaget akan pemberitahuan mamanya.

"Ke—kenapa mama ingin meninggalkan kota ini?"Tanya Hikaru pada mamanya,Lucy tak tahu harus mau ngomongin apa pada anaknya tetapi tiba tiba saja air mata jatuh dari matanya Lucy,Hikaru langsung salah tingkah melihat mamanya menangis.

"ano,Go—gomenasai mama,aku tak akan menanyakan hal bodoh dan akan ikut mama,biarpun harus hidup susah,aku akan selalu berada disamping mama,dan aku engga mau kehilangan mama,karna mama adalah harta satu satunya bagiku"ucap Hikaru yang sudah memohon maaf pada mamanya,mamanya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak pertamanya itu. Lucy pun membelai rambut anaknya dengan lembut.

"mama terharu mendengar perkataanmu,Hikaru"ucap Lucy sembari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"eh?!"Hikaru hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti apa yang diucapankan mamanya,Lucy hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas .

"tapi mama harus minta izin dulu ya ke master Makorov untuk meninggalkan guild fairy tail dan juga menghapuskan tanda fairy tail"ucap Lucy

"baikklah,tapi mama jenis kelamin adik bayi apa ya?"Hikaru pun langsung memegang perut ibunya dengan lembut,Lucy hanya menghela nafasnya untuk sekian kalinya.

"mama juga tidak tahu Hikaru,tetapi memangnya kamu pengen adik perempuan atau adik laki laki?"Tanya Lucy,Hikaru langsung diem dan berpikir adik perempuan atau adik laki laki yang pun tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan grins yang sama persis dengan Natsu.

"hm… kalau bisa sih adik laki laki mama,aku pengen melatih kekuatan bersama0adikku, kalau misalnya perempuan sih juga tidak apa apa"ucap Hikaru riang plus loncat loncat.

"hm…mama sih pengen punya anak perempuan,kita liat saja nanti adik bayinya cewe atau cowo"ucap Lucy,tiba tiba Hikaru berhenti dari aktivitas loncat loncatannya (?) dan langsung menatap mamanya dengan wajah serius,dan juga muka ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mamanya.

"oh ya mama,kalau misalnya papa nyariin kita,bagaimana?"Tanya Hikaru secara mendadak.

**Deg**,hati lucy langsung sakit mendengar perkataan Hikaru "mama tidak tahu,paling dia melupakan kita dan juga tidak mencari sudah terlihat dari sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh kepada mama"ucap Lucy sedih

"kalau misalnya ayah mencari kita,aku akan memukulnya sampai dia mati,lagian siapa suruh ayah menyakiti hati mama"ucap Hikaru yang sekarang tangannya sudah ada apinya dan juga matanya menunjukkan kekesalan dan kebencian.

"sudahlah engga ada gunanya Hikaru kalau kamu memukulnya,lagian mungkin ini sudah takdir mama,tuhan mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada mama dan juga kamu"ujar Lucy tersenyum,Hikaru hanya menatap mamanya dengan wajah kagum,ternyata mamanya sangat kuat dan tabah dalam menjalankan hidupnya walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sakit.

"mama kita pulang yuk,dan aku selalu berdoa agar ingatan aku dan mama tentang ayah dilupakan,terus kita mulai hidup di lembaran baru lagi dari awal,dan aku akan selalu membantu mama"ucap Hikaru dengan semangat dan riang,Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum dan juga dia berdoa sama seperti … sepertinya doa mereka berdua akan terkabulkan.

"Ayo kita pulang Hikaru"ucap Lucy,Lucy dan Hikaru pun pulang,tetapi tanpa disadari ternyata ada yang mendengar omongan Lucy dan Hikaru,dia tersenyum misterius,mendengar doanya mendengar perkataan semuanya karena ternyata dia ada di balik pohon rindang tempat Lucy dan Hikaru berada . ciri cirinya sih rambutnya hitam dan mukanya tertutup dengan rambutnya.

"sabar ya,aku akan mengabulkan doamu Hikaru,sebentar lagi aku akan mengabulkan doamu,sebentar lagi"ucap orang itu tersenyum misterius dan juga senyum yang bisa membuat orang merinding ketakutan

* * *

Beralih ke tempat Lucy dan Hikaru

"oh ya Hikaru,kita ke guild dulu ya,mama ingin berbicara sebentar pada Master"ucap Lucy

"eh!? Mama mau ngomong apa ke jii-san?"Tanya Hikaru

"masa kamu lupa sih Hikaru,mama pengen izin untuk keluar dari Guild"Jawab Lucy,Hikaru hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saja.

"hehehehe… yaudah ayo mama kita ke guid"ucap Hikaru,dan Hikaru mengandeng tangan mamanya,terus ia lari sekencang kencangnya menuju Guild hanya bisa berdiem saja saat tangannya ditarik oleh anaknya.

=3=

next time

Kini Lucy dan Hikaru sudah sampai di pintu guild Fairy tail,Hikaru pun membuka pintunya dengan sangat keras,Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

Pas sudah masuk semua orang telah melihat mereka berdua,lalu Lucy berkata "selamat siang Minna"ucap Lucy dilengkapi senyuman ramah

Lalu salamnya dijawab oleh orang orang guild dengan ramah,tetapi pas masuk ke dalam guild,Lucy tidak melihat Natsu dan Lisanna disana.'mungkin mereka sedang kencan'batin Lucy.

"eh Lu-chan kemana Natsu?"Tanya sahabat baiknya Lucy yaitu Levy

"eh,aku tidak tahu Levy-chan"jawab Lucy dengan senyumnya yang terbilang dipaksakan

Levy hanya mengkerutkan keningnya,biasanya Lucy dan Natsu ke guild bersama sama dengan Hikaru tetapi kenapa malah sekarang Cuman Hikaru dan Lucy saja.

"ano, ada Master di dalam kantor?"Tanya Lucy kepada Mira si penjaga Bar.

"eh,kalau engga salah sih ada,memangnya kenapa kau mencarinya Lucy?"Tanya Mira sambil menggelap Gelas

"oh…baikklah aku kesana,aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya saja ini penting"ucap Lucy,lalu Lucy pun menuju ruang master Makorov,Mira hanya menatap Lucy dengan wajah bertanya Tanya dan juga heran.'tidak biasa Lucy seperti ini'batin orang di guild hanya menatap Lucy ke ruang kantor master Makorov

"hey Hikaru,ada apa dengan mamamu?"Tanya Gray,rival ayahnya. Hikaru hanya diem dan tidak menjawab Hikaru pun langsung pergi menuju teman temannya yang seumuran dengannya,Gray hanya bisa mendengus jengkel karena pertanyaan tadi diabaikan oleh Hikaru.

"halo,Hikaru-nii"sapa Sayaka,Sayaka adalah anaknya Gray dan Juvia umurnya 8 tahun,ciri cirinya warna rambutnya seperti warna rambut Juvia dan warna matanya sama seperti Gray. Sayaka sedang memeluk boneka salju kesatangannya,Hikaru hanya tersenyum melihat Sayaka yang malu malu terhadap dirinya,

"Hai,Sayaka"ucap Hikaru dengan ramah,Sayaka hanya bisa memeluk bonekannya dengan erat,dan di pipi Sayaka terlihat ada semburan merah di pipinya yang tiba ada orang lelaki yang rambutnya merah datang menghampiri Hikaru

"yo,Hikaru"sapa laki laki berambut merah,"yo,Yue"balas Hikaru pada temannya,Yue adalah anaknya Erza dan juga jellal umurnya 11 tahun.

"Hikaru-san,selamat siang"sapa perempuan berambut putih panjang dan memakai baju sama sepeti Mira."selamat siang,KIrara"sapa Hikaru dengan senyum yang bisa membuat orang yang berada di dekat Hikaru klepek klepek ngeliatnya,Kirara hanya bisa membalas senyumannya Hikaru,wajahnya memanas saat Hikaru Kirara merasakan aura pembunuh dari belakang,dan benar saja ternyata itu Sayaka.

KIrara adalah anaknya Mira dan Laxus,umurnya 10 tahun sama seperti Hikaru,sihirnya adalah Dragon slayers sama seperti sangat ramah,dan ia menyukai Hikaru

"Hikaru,mari kita bertarung Gihee "ajak seorang Laki laki berambut Hitam,Hikaru hanya tersenyum arti

"ayo Hotatsu,mari kita bertarung,yang kalah harus memakan 8 kilogram cabe merah dan cabe rawit tanpa memakan apapun dan minum"ucap Hikaru yang sudah siap siap memakai sihirnya **(Kenzi : "gila engga kepedesan tuh makannya,yang kalah mah kasihan banget?" , Kanzo : "kalau misalnya Hikaru yang kalah dia malah menikmati memakan cabe,tetapi kalau misalnya Hotatsu?sepertinya akan tepar dan pingsan berhari hari XD") **

"siapa takut,aku terima itu"ucap Hotatsu dan juga siap siap memakai sihirnya,dan terjadilah pertarungan yang sangat sengit dan bisa membuat guild runtuh

"ekhem"deheman seorang wanita berambut biru,auranya sangat menyeramkan dan juga bisa membuat siapa saja hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dengan takut,sedangkan Hotatsu? Ia juga takut sama seperti Hikaru

"apakah kalian berantem? "Tanya wanita itu,wanita itu menatap Hikaru dan Hotatsu dengan pandangan sengit dan juga pandangan iblis

"T—tidak Gihee,kami hanya sedang bersendau gurau saja"ucap Hotatsu sambil merangkul Hikaru

"Aye,Yuri"ucap Hikaru sambil membalas rangkulan dari Hotatsu

"baguslah kalau kau tidak berantem,kalau kau berantem,kau akan kupatahkan tulangmu satu persatu apalagi kalau kau sampai menghancurkan guild,tak akan kumaafkan dan aku akan membunuhmu tanpa ampun"ancam Yuri dengan aura membunuh dan menyeramkan,Yuri adalah anak kedua dari Jellal dan Erza,umurnya 10 tahun.

Hikaru dan Hotatsu hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya saja tanda ia mengerti perkatan Yuri,'untung saja aku tidak mati ditangan Yuri'batin hikaru dan Hotatsu. orang orang bersweet drop melihat tingkah anaknya Natsu dan Gajeel,biasanya Natsu selalu berantem sama Gray tetapi kenapa kalau anaknya malah selalu berantem dengan anaknya karena anak Gray perempuan.

"Hikaru"panggil seorang kucing putih yang bisa berbicara dan juga bisa melihat masa depan,kucing itu namanya Charla

"ya,ada apa?"Tanya Hikaru

"Hikaru biar harus selalu berada disamping mamamu"ucap Charla dengan pandangan serius

"tentu saja aku akan menjaganya meski dengan nyawa taruhannya"ucap Hikaru serius juga,Charla hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mendapatkan penglihatan dari masa depan,di masa depan itu ia melihat bahwa Lucy dan Hikaru dibawa oleh orang jahat yang rambutnya warna hitam .

'kumohon,jangan sampai itu terjadi'batin Charla sedih

=3=

* * *

beralih ke tempat dimana Lucy berada

Tok tok tok

Lucy mengetuk pintu ruangan Masternya

"siapa disana"Tanya Makorov yang berada di ruangannya

"ini aku Lucy master,ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan anda"ucap Lucy dengan nada agak keras,"oh...rupanya kau itu Lucy, kalau begitu masuklah anakku"ucap Master Makorov

Lucy pun membuka Pintunya dan disana terdapat seorang kakek kakek tua dan juga kecil,Makorov sedang menulis seseuatu di kertas putih

"ada yang kuingin bicara dengan master"ucap Lucy dengan mimik serius,Makarov pun berhenti dengan aktivitasnya yang sedang menulis di sebuah kertas

"kau ingin berbicara apa denganku,anakku"Tanya Makorov

"aku ingin bilang bahwa,aku ingin keluar dari guild,tolong dihapuskan tanda anggota fairy tailnya dan juga aku ingin pindah dari kota ini"ucap Lucy,Makorov hanya bisa terdiem dan matanya membulat karena perkataan Lucy yang sungguh terkejut luar biasa

"kenapa kau ingin menghapusnya dan mengapa kau inigin meninggalkan kota ini?"Tanya Makorov dengan hati yang sedih,Lucy menatap Makorov dengan pandangan kosong

"maaf master,aku tak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa sakitku"ucap Lucy yang sekarang menangis,Makorov langsung tahu bahwa Lucy ini lagi ada masalah di hidupnya.

"ceritakanlah padaku,anakku"ucap Master Makorov,Lucy pun menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi dengan rumah tangganya,Makorov hanya bisa memandang Lucy dengan kasihan dan berpikir kenapa Natsu berani beraninya selingkuh di belakang Lucy,yang ia tahu bahwa bukannya Natsu itu sangat mencintai Lucy?tapi kenapa ia berani menghianati Lucy?Dan bukannya Natsu itu manganggap Lisanna itu cuman sebagai adiknya saja? Ini masih sebuah misteri yang belom terpecahkan #plakkk (Kanzo : "Abaikan saja perkataan ku tadi mari kita kembali lagi ke naskah cerita)

"yang sabar ya nak,sini biar aku menghapuskan tanda anggota fairy tailnya dan juga panggilkan anakmu untuk kuhapuskan juga tanda fairy tail padanya"ucap Makorov

"baik master"ucap Lucy,Lucy pun keluar dari ruangan masternya dan memangil Hikaru untuk ikut ke ruangan kantor Masternya bersama dia.

=3=

Next time

"Terimakasih Jii san,telah menghapus tanda anggota fairy tail"ucap Hikaru

"sama sama,cucuku"ujar Makorov

"master,jangan diberitahukan kepada orang lain ya bahwa kami akan meninggalkan kota ini dan juga keluar dari guild ini"ucap Lucy

"baikklah anakku,aku akan menepati janjiku"ucap Master Makarov.

"aku akan merindukan kalian semua yang ada disini dan juga sebuah kehangatan keluarga di guild ini"ucap Lucy sedih

"jangan bersedih anakku,kalau kau ingin kembali ke guild ini, aku akan selalu membuka pintu untuk kalian berdua"ucap Master Makorov. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum lembut

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya Master"ucap Lucy sambil mengandenggkan tangan anaknya

"sampai jumpa Jii-san"ucap Hikaru cengir sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Master Makorov

"sampai jumpa lagi Hikaru dan Lucy"ucap Makorov sedih dan membalas lambaian tangannya Hikaru

* * *

Next time

Malam hari yang sungguh tenang,sunyi dan damai ,Lucy dan Hikaru sedang berada dirumah dan dia sepertinya sedang membereskan barang barang yang akan ikut dengannya untuk pindah dari kota tiba saja perutnya Hikaru berbunyi,Hikaru lapar karna tadi siang ia bolom yang melihatnya pun hanya diem saja

"mama,hm… aku kalau kita ke restaurant"ajak Hikaru dengan grinsnya

"ya ampun,mama kan belom makan siang,yaudah ayo kita ke restaurant"ucap Lucy,lalu Lucy pun menuju pintu keluar

Pada saat Lucy membuka pintunya, tiba tiba saja Lucy pingsan,Hikaru yang melihatnya pun panik dan ia bertanya kenapa mamanya pingsan?

"mama kamu kenapa?mama jawab aku?"Tanya Hikaru

"tenang saja mamamu hanya tertidur saja Hikaru"ucap seseorang yang entah darimana asalnya,ia memakai tudung kepala untuk menutup wajahnya

Orang misterius itu berada di depan pintu rumahnya Lucy,sepertinya orang itu yang sudah membuat Lucy pingsan.

"siapa kau,dan kenapa kau membuat mamaku pingsan"ucap Hikaru murka

"tenang saja,aku akan mengabulkan doamu Hikaru,dan kuperintahkan Kau tertidur"ucap orang misterius itu,Hikaru pun entah mengapa rasanya matanya berat,dan akhirnya ia menutup matanya,(bukan berarti mati lho),orang itu tersenyum penuh misterius,lalu orang itu membawa pergi tubuh Lucy dan Hikaru ke suatu tempat.

"selamat tinggal Natsu"ucap Orang itu sambil membawa Lucy dan Hikaru,dengan sekejap Orang itu hilang seperti di telan oleh kegelapan malam.

* * *

=3=

Sementara di Guld

Seorang Kucing tengah teriak,ia melihat masa depan itu lagi,tetapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya,ia terus meneriaki seperti ini 'jangan,jangan ikut dengannya,aku mohon.' Orang orang di guild pun hanya menatap kucing itu dengan pandangan aneh dan khawatir.

"kau kenapa Charla?"ucap seorang sahabatnya yang mempunyai warna rambut biru yaitu Wendy Marvel.

"a—aku t—tidak apa apa,hanya tadi aku melihat penglihatan lagi"ucap Charla,Wendy pun hanya bisa ber'oh' saja

**Brakkkk **pintu guild pun terbuka,dan menampakkan sosok Natsu dan Lisanna disana,Charla yang tadinya duduk di bar kini langsung lari ke Natsu,ia sepertinya Khawatir dengan penglihatannya yang akan benar terjadi.

"Natsu,mana Lucy?"Tanya Levy

"aku tidak tahu,pada saat aku pulang,ia sudah tidak ada"jawab Natsu acuh tak acuh,tiba tiba Charla berteriak "KENAPA KAU NGOMONG SEPERTI ITU,TIDAKKAH KAU KHAWATIR PADA ISTRIMU,NATSU"

"memangnya ada apa dengan Luce? Paling dia lagi jalan jalan sama Hikaru"jawab Natsu enteng,semua orang menatap Natsu dengan pandangan tidak percaya,bukankah dia sangat mencintai Lucy? tapi kenapa sekarang kelihatan acuh tak acuh pada Lucy? terlebih lagi kenapa ada Lisanna disampingnya.

"Hiks,Hiks. Anakku kau jahat sekali pada Lucy,apakah kau tidak mencintainya lagi?"Tanya Makorov yang tiba tiba datang

"eh,aku masih mencintainya"jawab Natsu

"BOHONG"teriak Charla lagi,semua orang kini menatap Charla,Natsu pun menjadi panic karna takut akan hubungannya ketahuan,tetapi di lubuk hatinya ia masih mencintai Luce

"KAU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA,TERBUKTI KAU MENCIUM LISANNA PADA SAAT DI RUMAHNYA,AKU MELIHATNYA SECARA LANGSUNG. KALAU AKU BOHONG,AKU AKAN BERDOSA BESAR. AKU A JUGA PAS ITU MELIHAT LUCE YANG JUGA MELIHATMU MENCIUM LISANNA"teriak Charla (lagi),kini tatapan orang orang melihat Natsu dan Lisanna dengan tatapan sengit dan juga tidak percaya.

"Ne,benarkah itu Natsu"Tanya Gray dan Erza bersamaan dan disampingi dengan aura gelap

Gray menanggapi Lucy itu sebagai adikknya,sedangkan Erza juga sama dengan hal nya Gray,Erza sudah mengantikkan bajunya dengan Heaven's Wheel Armor,Natsu bergidik ketakutan.

"ne benarkah Lisanna?kau sudah berani menganggu hubungan orang lain,akan kuhukum kau,Elfman sebaikknya kau juga ikuttan atau akan aku bunuh masa bodo kalau Kau itu adikku,tetapi tetap saja kau telah menganggu hubungan orang lain"ucap Mirajane yang sudah berubah menjadi Satan soul,dan Elfman hanya terdiem saja melihat perubahan kakaknya yang menakutkan

"Mira-nee"gumam Lisanna

"TAUKAH KAU NATSU,LUCE SANGAT MENCINTAIMU,apakah kau tidak menyadarinya Natsu"teriak Master Makorov,ia sedih sangat sedih,Lucy yang baik hati kenapa harus menjalani hidup sepahit ini.

"CUKUP SUDAH,SEKARANG APAKAH KAU TIDAK KHAWATIR DENGAN LUCY DAN HIKARU?" Tanya Charla dengan teriakkanya

"a—aku khawatir sih,m—memangnya ada apa dengan L—Luce?" Tanya Natsu,hatinya entah mengapa tiba tiba terasa sakit,air matanya terjatuh ke lantai.

"D-DIA…hiks,hiks"Charla pun menangis,dan membuat Natsu tambah Khawatir

"memangnya dia kenapa?"Tanya Natsu

"d—dia,di—a dibawa oleh orang yang misterius dan juga lucy telah mengandung anakmu Natsu,apakah kau tidak tahu?"Tanya Charla pelan dan cukup didenger oleh Natsu

"a—apa Luce dibawa sama siapa? dan benarkah dengan ucapanmu bahwa Luce telah mengandung anakku?"Tanya Natsu yang sudah menintikan air mata ke pipinya

"i—iya" jawab Charla

"aku akan mencari Luce,dan setelah itu aku akan minta maaf DAN katakan siapa orang misterius itu Charla?" Tanya Natsu

"a—aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu,yang pasti dia mempunyai warna rambut hitam"ucap Charla

"aku akan mencarinya" ucap Natsu yang sudah berlari kea rah luar guild dan kini ia sedang mencari Luce kemana mana.

Sementara di suatu temPATt entah dimana itu

"kau tidak bisa menemukannya Natsu"ucap orang itu tersenyum

"pada saat kau menemukannya,dia tidak akan mengingatmu lagi" ucap orang Itu lagi

.

.

Bersambung…

Bacotan Kanzo

Wah engga nyangka bikin kaya ginian T.T ,tadinya sih aku engga pengen buat kayak gini,tetapi otakku terus terussan saja berpikir seperti pada akhirnya aku menulisnya,daripada ide itu lenyap dan lupa (?) jadi aku bikin aja,oh ya cerita ini terinpirasi dari karya author lain namanya,hm… namanya… aku lupa serius deh *nyengir*,tapi engga sama loh ceritanya cuman terinpirasi kalau terlalu membosankan,sepertinya lahir pasangan baru ya? hehehe…. Tidak apalah,sesekali saja. Oh ya untuk synstropezia GOMENNE,cerita itu akan di publish minggu depan

Oh ya pasti kalian bertanya Tanya siap itu Hotatsu? Hotatsu anak dari Gajeel dan juga Levy,umurnya sama seperti Hikaru

Natsu : "kenapa aku engga muncul di chapter ini?"

Kanzo : "lho bukannya ada,kau mencium Lisanna"

Natsu : "aku engga mau seperti itu,aku maunya mencium Lucy*teriak teriak *"

Kenzi : "bisik sekali kau ini, sedang tidur nih,jangan berisik"

Kanzo : "sstt,kalau misalnya kenzi marah,marahnya seperti Laxus dan Glidarts,sekalinya marah ia akan memukul orang yang sudah membuat dia sangat menyakitkan lho,bahkan ada yang meninggal*berbisik ke telinga Natsu*"

Natsu : "be—begitu ya,kalau begitu kita pindah tempat aja *merinding karna ada Kenzi**ngibrit kejalanan"

Oh ya terimakasih ya untuk merview ceritaku yang lain dan aku sangat berterimakasih kalau kalian ingin mereview cerita ini.

Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih untuk kalian yang baca cerita ku yang gaje,dan mohon di kritikkan ceritaku dan juga saran ^_^v .

Salam

Jā mata ne

Kanzo Kusuri


	2. Chapter 2 : rasa penyesalan

Halo semuanya .ha… akhirnya aku bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini,terimakasih ya untuk riviewnya dan juga terimakasih untuk membacanya. Dan ini chapter dua nya,moga moga kalian suka :)

**Chapter 1 : Rasa Penyesalan **

Gomenne Luce

.

Sumaary : maafkan aku Luce,aku sangat bersalah saat aku tahu kau menghilang aku sangat sedih,dan ada perasaan yang sangat sakit sungguh sakit 5 kali Lipat dan Aku ingin minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini,aku mohon kembali lah kepadaku . dan kita akan menjalani hidup bersama sama lagi

.Warning : gaje bin abal,super jelek,engga bermutu,EYD nya belom sempurna,miss typo(S) bertebaran,di sengajakan ooc,ide/alur berantakan dan kecepetan, No Incest dan warning laiinya

.

Catatan : Lucy dan Natsu mempunyai anak yang namanya Hikaru dan Lisanna adalah tunangannya Bixlow tetapi diem diem dia pacaran sama Natsu.

.

Disclaimer : Hiro mashima and cerita ini punya saya. Dan mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

.

Genre : hurt/comfort(maybe),Romance(maybe),Drama(maybe),Friendship

.

Tidak suka membaca cerita saya,tinggal menekan tombol balik aja ;).

,

Pair : NaLu,ZeLu(Zeref dan Lucy),slight NaLi

* * *

Natsu Pov

Setelah Charla memberitahu ku soal Lucy diculik,aku langsung keluar dari guild. Aku menangis sambil berlari,hatiku terasa sakit ya terasa sakit,Rasa sakit itu seperti ditusuk seribu jarum ke arah hatiku. Luce maafkan aku,aku mohon jangan pergi dariku, aku ingin minta maaf atas kelakuan yang selama ini ku perbuat,aku menyesal karna aku selingkuh di belakangmu,jujur saja aku tak tahu mengapa melakukan menjalin Hubungan di belakang mu,aku hanya bosan dengan kehidupan keluarga kita dan entah setan apa yang merasuki ku,aku melakukan hal itu semuanya.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sedang mengandung anakku dan terlebih lagi aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sedih,hiks hiks…. Lekaki macam apa aku ini yang sudah menghianati isrti yang sempurna buatku. aku akan terus mencari mu sampai akhir hayatku. setelah ku keluar dari guild,Semua orang yang ada di guild memanggil namaku,tetapi aku abaikan saja dan aku terus berlari mencari keberadaan Luce.

Natsu Pov end

* * *

Normal Pov

"NATSUUUU" teriak Erza dan Gray bersamaan,semuanya terlihat panik akan berita halnya Lucy diculik dan juga kesal akan berita Natsu selingkuh dengan Lisanna,Mira hanya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan benci dan kesal,kenapa Mira membenci adikknya? Yah karena Lisanna itu udah selingkuh dan merusak hubungan orang lain,ia sangat kesal terhadap Lisanna,sedangkan Lisanna hanya menunduk kepalanya saja.

"Kau keterlaluan Lisanna,kau yang telah merusak hubungan orang lain dan juga telah memperpisahkan Lucy dan Natsu,aku kecewa padamu L-I-S-A-N-N-A" Ucap Mira,lalu ia menatap adikknya dengan pandangan sengit dan tajam. Lisanna hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"KUSOOO…"ucap Gray marah dan juga memukul tembok di guild,alhasil Tembok guild itu pun retak,"mama,papa kenapa? Dan memangnya ada apa dengan Hikaru-nii?"Tanya Sayaka kepada Juvia,sedangkan Juvia hanya mengelus rambutnya Sayaka saja. "kamu tidak boleh tahu,dan Hikaru baik baik saja kok,Sayaka" ucap Juvia,ia tidak mau memberitahukan anaknya tentang kabar Hikaru diculik,kalau memberitahunya nanti Sayaka akan sedih dengan berita ini.

"benarkah mama ?" Tanya Sayaka lagi,ia mempunyai firasat buruk dengan Keadaan Hikaru,Juvia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja tanda benar akan perkataanya.

"Hikaru,Diculik. Benarkah mama?"Tanya Yue kepada Erza,sedangkan Erza tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yue. "jawab aku mama" tangan Yue pun bergetar. "Tidak mungkin Hikaru diculik,dia kan kuat"ucap Yue dengan muka datar. "Charla,kau bohong kan dengan berita ini,pasti penglihatan masa depanmu salah"ucap Yue lagi yang kini menghampiri Charla yang berada dekat pintu,Charla hanya diem saja dan tak bergeming,Yue semakin kesal karena pertanyaan tadi diabaikan oleh Charla.

Yue sudah menganggap Hikaru itu sebagai adikknya,Lantas ia khawatir dengan keadaan Hikaru."jawab aku Charla" Yue pun mengangkat Charla dengan pandangan kemarahan dan juga tajam,"Hentikan Yue,ini memang terjadi. Aku sudah melihatnya di Kartu ramalanku"ucap Cana,Yue langsung terdiem dan menurunkan Charla.

"Minna,ma—maa—maafkan aku,Hiks hiks ini memang kesalahanku dan aku mohon maafkan aku" Ucap Lisanna yang kini menangis,ia meminta maaf atas kelakuannya. Semua orang yang ada di guild pun menatap Lisanna dengan pandangan kosong.

"ini memang kesalahanmu,kalau kamu tidak selingkuh dengan Natsu. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi Lisanna" Ucap Gray dingin dan juga menatap muka Lisanna dengan muka datar

"kami semua akan memaafkan kamu,jika Lucy sudah memaafkan kamu Lisanna dan juga jika Lucy sudah ada di guild ini" Ucap Erza dan perkataannya di setujuin oleh semua orang di guild Fairy tail.

'segitukah semuanya membenciku?' batin Lisanna sedih.

"Tch… akan kucari ,Erza,juvia dan Wendy apakah kau akan ikut denganku untuk mencari Lucy ?"Tanya Gray sedangkan Erza dan Yue hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja,sedangkan Juvia dan Wendy? Ia akan ikut dengan Gray untuk mencari Lucy.

"Gray,apa aku boleh ikut? Aku ingin mencari Lu-chan"ucap Levy sambil menangis,ia sangat kehilabgan sahabatnya,"tentu saja boleh"ucap Gray

"Udang,kalau kau ikut .aku juga akan ikut denganmu."ucap Gajeel pada Levy

"terus Hotatsu bagaimana?"Tanya Levy

"mama,aku akan ikut mencari Hikaru"ucap Hotatsu,sedangkan Levy hanya tersenyum

"mama,aku akan ikut ya"ucap Sayaka menangis,sedangkan Juvia hanya menatap anaknya saja . "jangan ikut sayang,kalau kau iktu,nanti kau terluka. mendingan kau bersama Kirara-nee saja,oh ya Mira,aku titip Sayaka dulu ya ke kamu"Ucap Juvia,lalu mereka berdelapan pun pergi untuk mencari Lucy (Gajeel,Erza,Levy,Yue,Hotatsu,Juvia, Wendy,Gray)

"baikklah,hati hati di jalan"ucap Mira"MAMA,AKU MAU IKUT"Teriak Sayaka sambil menangis."Sudahlah,Sayaka. Mamamu kan akan mencari bibi Lucy dan Hikaru"ucap Mira dengan mengelus rambutnya Sayaka

"hiks hiks,bibi Miraaaa…"ucap Sayaka,lalu Sayaka pun memeluk Mira. Ia menangis di pelukan Mira.

* * *

Sedangkan di suatu tempat entah dimana itu….

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam sedang duduk dan tersenyum sambil mengusap ngusap dagunya,"Percuma kalian mencarinya,Lucy dan Hikaru akan menjadi Istri dan anakku. Lucy akan baik baik saja kok bersamaku,Natsu"ucap Orang itu,sekarang ia sedang tiduran di sebuah kasur dengan ukuran King size,ia menoleh kearah wanita cantik bersurai pirang disampingnya .

"tenang Lucy,kau akan menjadi istriku dan juga akan ku lupakan ingatan mu semua yang kau kau hanya mengingatku sebagai suami dan juga anak yang kau kandung ini akan menjadi anakku dan juga kau mempunya dua anak yaitu Hades dan Hkaru" Ucap lelaki bersurai Hitam,lalu ia kecup keningnya dan juga bibirnya Lucy.

"Ughhhh…."sang Wanita pun terbangun,lalu ia tatap sekelilingnya. "aku ada dimana?"Tanya Wanita itu,"halo sayang,masa kau lupa. Inikan rumahmu dan juga kau kan istriku. Masa kau lupa sih Lucy. aku suami mu Zeref"ucap Orang itu yang diketahui namanya Zeref .

"Benarkah?" ucap Lucy tidak percaya,"masa kau lupa sih,anak yang sedang kau kandung ini anakku dan juga lihat cincin pernikahan kita,bukannya sama? Berarti kita Suami dan Istri"Ucap Zeref sambil memajukan wajahnya ke Lucy,Lucy pun merona merah.

"oh ya, Hikaru dan Hades mana ?"Tanya Lucy,tiba tiba saja ia mengatakan Hades. Toh lagian ingatannya Lucy sudah dihapus dan diambil alih oleh Zeref,Zeref menanami memori palsu,memori palsu dimana Zeref dan Lucy mempunyai keluarga bahagaia,Keluarganya terdiri Hikaru,dia,Lucy dan Hades ,Hades umurnya 15 tahun dan lebih tua daripada Hikaru. "oh dia,dia sedang tertidur"ucap Zeref sambil membelai mukanya Lucy,Zeref pun mencium bibir Lucy dengan kasar.(dan kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti,kalau aku membuatnya,aku bakalan dosa #plakk)

* * *

Sedangkan di tempat Hikaru ….

"aku dimana?"Tanya Hikaru,Hikaru pun melihat lihat ruangan itu

"rupanya kau sudah bangun Hikaru"ucap seorang yang berada di ambang Pintu

"siapa kau?"Tanya Hikaru kepada orang itu

"masa kau lupa sih,adikku? Aku ini kakakmu,Hades"ucap Orang itu yang kita ketahui namanya Hades

Otak Hikaru pun mengloading semuanya,dan ia hanya mengingat dimana ia pingsan.

"oh ya,Hades-nii. Tadi kenapa aku pingsan?"Tanya Hikaru kepada kakak(palsu)

"coba kuingat ingat,kau pingsan pas kita akan melakukan misi. pada Saat keluar ,tiba tiba saja kau pingsan"ucap Hades dengan penuh kebohongan,sedangkan Hikaru hanya ber'oh' saja

"aduh kok kenapa,kepalaku pusing sekali ya?"Tanya Hikaru

"mendingan kau tidur saja,Hikaru. Aku akan kembali dulu ke kamarku"ucap Hades,lalu Hades pun menutup pintunya lalu pergi.

Oh ya apakah kalian tahu? Bahwa Sekarang warna rambutnya Hikaru bukan Pink tetapi digantikan menjadi Hitam,Zeref yang mengantikan warna rambutnya untuk sama dengannya.

"apa benar,Hades itu kakakku?" Tanya Hikaru ragu ragu

"ah bodo amat,mendingan tidur aja"ucap Hikaru (lagi) dan ia tidak memperdulikan semuanya.

* * *

Mari kita berpindah tempat ke Natsu

Natsu terus saja bertanya kepada orang orang,ia bertanya "apakah ada seorang wanita berambut pirang dan seorang anak kecil yang berumur kira kira 10 tahun,mempunyai rambut pink. Dan apakah kalian juga lihat orang yang ciri cirinya rambut hitam dan memakai tudung kepala?" yap seperti itulah pertanyaan Natsu kepada para penduduk,dan penduduk hanya bilang "saya tidak tahu anak muda",Natsu pun berjalan dengan gontai,ia terlihat sangat kacau dan juga aura yang suram

"Lucy dan Hikaru,dimana kamu? aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku Lucy"ucap Natsu,dan kini ia sedang menangis di sebuah pohon rindang.

"maafkan aku,aku sangat bodoh. Tuhan aku mohon,kembalikan lah Luce kepadaku. Aku mohon tuhan"ucap Natsu sambil berdoa

"doamu akan kukabulkan"tiba tiba saja ada suara laki laki di belakang Natsu,Natsu pun menengok kearah belakang.

"benarkah kau akan memperkabulkan doaku?" Tanya Natsu kepada orang misterius itu

"yah,aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku tahu dimana Lucy berada"ucap Orang itu tersenyum,lalu Natsu pun terkejut dengan perkataan orang misterius itu

"Kau pasti berbohong"ucap Natsu

"tidak,aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang mengetahuinya dan melihatnya. Tetapi keberadaan Lucy itu sangat jauh dari sini"ucap Orang itu

"jauh dimana? Dan katakana siapa kau ?"ucap Natsu

"aku? Namaku adalah…."

End #plakkk bercanda bercanda masih bersambung kok …

* * *

Bacotan Kanzo

HALOOO MINNA *teriak pake toak* bagaimana di chapter dua ini? Jelek bin abal kan? Iyakan iyadong pastinya #plakk

Bagaimana,apakah kalian merasa puas atau tidak? Gomen ya kalau ceritanya jelek dan otakku macet kayak jalanan mobil (?),mikirannya susah banget. Dan akhirnya seperti ini deh.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian,tetapi terimakasih ya yang sudah mereniew ceritaku,aku sangat senang sekali.

**THANKS For **

**Melda Heartfillia**

**LRCN**

**synstropezia**

**ft-fairytail**

**kuharap kalian emenyukainya :D **

**salam **

**Kanzo Kusuri **


End file.
